User blog:Gliscor Fan/Ant-Man review: Small Things in Small Packages are Small (Spoilers)
So basically, instead of reviewing just bad movies in general, I'm just gonna start reviewing Superhero movies. Superhero movies have always been favorites of mine to watch (and parody), despite how good or bad they are. Sorry, no Pixels. But this time, I got a decent flick sitting in the corner, and it's hiding from me. Sitting. Silently. Anyway, I'm going to split each review into 5 parts. The General Shit, The Plot, The Acting, The Script, and The Music. All of these are going to play a crucial part in the final score. which is basically 2 points for each. So let's just jump into it. The General Shit The trailers for this movie makes you think this movie is going to be dull and uninteresting. However, these trailers are basically reverse Fantastic Four. It lowers your expectations, then sucks you in with a great film. Not the best way to make money, but it sure as hell worked. Everything else about it was pretty damn good. The Plot The plot to this movie is rather simple, actually. A thief steals a suit that was meant to be stolen, gives up his life of crime, then becomes a hero for stealing. It's that weird as shit plot line that's so unrelatable, it's actually the perfect idea for the story about a man who doesn't do anything that's really relatable in the first place. The plot was really straight forward, and there were no plot holes glaring in my face the entire time. If there was, then it did a pretty damn good job at hiding them. The Acting Paul Rudd Paul Rudd plays Scott Lang, a thief who becomes a hero through thievery. At first I was skeptical of his performance, mainly because I don't know much about Ant-Man to begin with, but from the start of the movie straight to the end, he sold it. It was like he was basically playing his sarcastic-ass self while portraying that of a sarcastic-ass superhero. The comedic timing was also almost golden on his part, There were lots of laughs going on in the theater. Michael Douglas Holy shit have I been literally dying to see this guy do a role this well. Not doubting Michael Douglas's abilities, but he hasn't been in any good movies since the 90s. As Hank Pym, this guy gives off the dickish attitude, but also the emotional tension and intelligence that makes Hank Pym who Pym is. Evangeline Lilly I have never heard of this woman before in my life, so I can't tell you if she had any acting ability before this movie. Not sure if she got the mood she was going for, mainly since Paul Rudd killed several emotional scenes for comedic effect, but she kept a consistency with her character that no one else could achieve. Corey Stoll The Main Villain. My only thought was "Man, this guy would make a fantastic Lex Luthor." He has the evil, cold, cruel business man part down. His character was mainly Cross, and didn't put on the Yellowjacket suit until near the end of the movie, so I'll only rate him on Cross, which was pulled off well, and made him basically hate-able. Michael Peña Cast this man in more movies. His portrayal of whatever the fuck he was supposed to be playing was so good that I forgot that his character was even in comics, if it ever was in the first place because I forgot. His comedic timing is amazing, and he sold his character like he was legit. The Stan Lee Cameo Did it exist? Yes. Do you need to know anything else? No. The Script The best part about this movie was the scripting. The actors pulled it off really well, but that's all thanks to the fact that the script was really, really good. The small-sized scenes looked incredibly realistic, and were performed & edited so well that I forgot I was watching CGI for a few seconds. The jokes in both dialogue and action were done insanely well. The scene in which Ant-Man and Yellowjacket are both fighting in Cassie's Bedroom was performed well, especially given the fact that the scene continuously cut between small sized and regular sized shots, each showing how destructive fights can be, even though it's small as shit and you can't see anything because they're so small. Like, what is this, a movie for ants? Actually, yes it is. The script was made really well, and that's what sold the movie the best. It was consistent, the jokes were good, and the action sequences were very applaudable. The Music Probably the worst part of the movie. The music is very forgettable throughout the entire movie since most of the other stuff overshadows it. Except for the one scene where Ant-man jumps on an iPod, says something about disintegration, and some random song titled "disintegration" plays on the iPod. Awesome use of music, and it fit well for the fight scene. Christopher Beck wrote the music for this movie, and for the most part, it wasn't anything worth note. The Result Ant-Man is a hilarious, accurate movie and is worth the money you pay to see it. If you don't want to see it because the trailers are boring, fuck the trailers. The trailers are like power levels in Dragon Ball Z: Absolute Bullshit. I give Ant-Man a 7.5/10, 1.5 points lost for the absence of music (minus that one scene) and 1 point lost for the character Evangeline playing not having much of an impact. But other than that, it's an overly well done movie and you should totally see Ant-Man. Check out these other reviews Category:Blog posts